


It's Okay to Use Me

by TC_Stark



Category: Gone Girl (2014)
Genre: Boyd Holbrook is literally daddy, F/M, Jeff was an underrated character, Just a smutty lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, loosely based on Gone Girl, so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Jeff had a small role in Gone Girl. You may remember him as the flirty man from the motel that stole Amy's money. And as minuscule, as his role was, he inspired this lemon. So, here is a smutty lemon about an OC coming across Jeff and knowing the type of man he is, but not caring. Even though she knows he's a con artist, she just can't say no to some good sex.





	It's Okay to Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom doesn't even really exist, but I am such a Boyd Holbrook stan and his small role in the movie inspired a smutty lemon you see before you. Enjoy!

It’s a different feeling to know someone is using you. When it’s spontaneous and unexpected, you can feel bad for the person. They really thought the other one cared for them and then they had to go deal with the repercussions of letting someone selfish in their lives. Where was the sympathy, though, for someone who knew what the other’s true intentions were and let them stick around anyway?

 

That was the conundrum Alexa was in at the moment. Of course, she knew the trailer park boy Jeff was scamming her. There was something about him that indicated eventually he’d leave with money stuffed down his pants, but for the time being she couldn’t bring herself to care. After leaving an abusive husband, it didn’t really matter to the young woman; she just wanted to have fun.

 

Flat on her back, Alexa slowly took a pull from the cigarette in between her fingers. It felt good to smoke again. Her ex-husband never liked the habit.  _ It’ll rot your teeth and you won’t look like that hot twenty-year old I married.  _ She wasn’t twenty. Not anymore. Twenty-seven. Apparently, it was too old for her husband, who was twenty years her senior. It was once she’d turn twenty-five everything went downhill.

 

Jeff had just stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low around his narrow hips and the ends of his hair still dripping wet. Seeing the sight of the caramel skinned woman naked on the bed caused him to grin, leaning against the doorframe and humming out loud, “ Mm mm mm, baby, you trying to get me all riled up for round three?”

 

“When are you going to take the money and leave?”

 

Perplexed, the southern boy pulled off of the doorframe and stepped closer, “What money?”

 

Reaching over to stub her cigarette out, the tight bodied woman leaned up on her elbows and stated, “I know you saw me open my safe. The money there. I was wondering when you were going to steal from me and run. I know you’re using me. And I just want to know when our last fuck is going to be.”

 

It was almost amusing. What could Jeff do, but nervously laugh while sitting on the edge of the bed and disagree, “Sweetheart, I ain’t gonna do any of that craziness you talking about. Well, maybe I’ll fuck ya again, but I was planning on doing that anyway.”

 

Rolling onto her side, Alexa shrugged, “You know, I’ve run from my husband. You knew that. I didn’t tell you I took a lot of his money, he was very wealthy. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with my life and you taking the money would really fuck me over. And I know you’re a con artist, but...you’re the first gentle touch I’ve had in a very, very long time.”

 

“Princess, I don’t know what you’re going on about,” The man sighed, while leaning over and kissing her shoulder, “I’m just having fun laid up in bed with you these past few days.”

 

Why wouldn’t he? Alexa was a caramel skinned twenty-seven year old with a tight body, thick in the right places, and flexible. Jeff was flirtatious with all the women he came across in this place, but not many actually gave into his advances. Perhaps, she was stupid in that way, but if anyone else had the chance for a brief stint of affection after years of verbal and physical, maybe they’d take it too.

 

Not saying another word about it, Alexa rolled over onto her stomach as she heard a low groan emanate from the man before her. Jeff was an ass man, like so many men were. It felt good, feeling his large hand knead the soft, yet firm flesh. Of course, it was nice when he paid attention to her breasts. They were bought and paid for. But, not many men took such care of an ass like he did.

 

“You are gonna milk me dry.” Jeff growled, getting up on his knees and spreading the plump and bouncy cheeks apart. Alexa had a nice, round ass that he’d only seen in magazines. It made him feel like he was working for his price, instead of his usual type that had no ass and their hole was just there for him. Both were good, but he was having fun with her.

 

The nicely manicured nails dug into the sheets, as Alexa  felt the first lap of Jeff’s long tongue against her puckered hole. Getting your pussy eaten out was one thing, but a man who would lick in between your ass cheeks was a good one to have around. A freak. Freaks were rarely anything, but a good time.

 

Ass thrust up in the ass, Alexa  moaned deeper as that damn tongue continued its onslaught. It wasn’t enough though, Jeff reached up to run his fingers through her already wet lips. Damn, he was good. It almost made the woman forget that eventually he’d turn on her. In the meantime, she happily rocked her hips to the rhythm of his work. 

 

“You want it, baby?” Jeff huskily inquired, as his fingers were still teasing the opening of her womanhood.

 

Looking over her shoulder, Alexa’s amber eyes shined brightly and daringly, moving her hips further back, “What do you think?”

 

God, his dick jumped at that. Groaning, Jeff stood up on his knees behind the woman and pushed two fingers through. No matter how many times they fucked, she was tight. It made the southern man toss his towel aside and stroke his cock. Soon, it’d be buried balls deep inside the tight cunt, but seeing Alexa with her eyes close, as she worked herself on his digits warranted a moment to appreciate.

 

Finally, once they both had enough, Jeff pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. It didn’t take much to push all the way through, but once he was seated fully inside the tight opening, he took a minute. Alexa did those, he didn’t know what they were called; vagina exercises and he really felt spoiled. Those walls hugged his girth in a way he couldn’t remember many other woman had.

 

Alexa keened, as Jeff finally moved. Compared to her husband, he was massive. That wasn’t an insult; her hillbilly lover was a fortunate man. Maybe one day he’d meet a woman to go along with his little schemes and they’d have seven babies and move to some mobile home community. 

 

“Fuck.” Jeff grunted, taking Alexa’s hips in a tight grip.

 

Eyes closed and mouth open, Alexa cooed, “Our record is five times, are you getting tired already?”

 

Chortling, Jeff was half out of breath, as he pumped eagerly into the needy cunt, “You are gonna be the death of me.”

 

Maybe. Alexa didn’t know if she had it in her to ever be a murderer. Someone who ran, yes. Alexa could run. Jeff looked like the type too. While he said his wife had left him, she didn’t know if maybe it was the other way around. Or perhaps the ex did leave and after that, he decided why not him as well?

 

Gasping, Alexa  was jutted forward from a particularly hard buck and suddenly all she could think about was the moment she was in. Jeff was fucking her properly; hands holding her hips tightly and pounding inside the cunt, because he knew she could take it. After one or two screws, he learned quickly that she enjoyed it. What the woman liked was a soft touch, but a hard fuck. Something he was pleased to oblige to.

 

Bent over, Jeff held his mouth open while speeding up his thrusts. Alexa knew what was coming and she reached in between her legs to rapidly circle her needy clit. It didn’t take long, she was already turned on. And as she was shaking into a hard climax, the tightening of her vaginal muscles pumped out the man’s own finish. He didn’t pull out - she had told him straight away she was sterile.

 

Jeff gave a few swallow thrusts, before gently biting Alexa’s shoulder and almost collapsing on top of her. Instead, he rolled off to the side and brought the woman in. She didn’t care that his face was in her ass before, she took his mouth with her own and murmured against his lips, as she felt his hand rub her lower back.

 

“You know, you so concerned I’m gonna leave with your money,” Jeff started, pausing to kiss her, “You could use that money with me.”

 

“And what would we do with it?” 

 

Shrugging, Jeff rested his forehead against hers, “Anything we wanted. You got a lot there. Yea, I looked.”

 

Alexa sighed, reaching up to play with his hair as they were entangled with each other. Rolling to have her back facing him, she scooted back so he could spoon her. They said nothing after that. It was a strange predicament to be in. How could Jeff convince her he wasn’t using her? She didn’t know. All she knew, was she was completely okay with it.”

 

“Use me.” Alexa murmured, tired.

 

The next day, her safe was untouched. But, all the money in her wallet was gone.


End file.
